moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing
| language = English | release date = December 21, 2016 | runtime = 108 minutes | rating = | budget = $75 million | gross = $363.1 million}} Sing/Home Media Sing is a 2016 American animated musical comedy written and directed by Garth Jennings, produced by Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy, and starring Scarlett Johansson, Taron Egerton, Matthew McConaughey, Reese Witherspoon, Seth MacFarlane, John C. Reilly, and Nick Offerman. Plot Set in a world like ours but entirely inhabited by animals, Sing stars Buster Moon (Matthew McConaughey), a dapper Koala who presides over a once-grand theater that has fallen on hard times. Buster is an eternal optimist—okay, maybe a bit of a scoundrel—who loves his theater above all and will do anything to preserve it. Now facing the crumbling of his life’s ambition, he has one final chance to restore his fading jewel to its former glory by producing the world’s greatest singing competition. Five lead contestants emerge: A mouse (Seth MacFarlane) who croons as smoothly as he cons, a timid teenage elephant (Tori Kelly) with an enormous case of stage fright, an overtaxed mother (Reese Witherspoon) run ragged tending a litter of 25 piglets, a young gangster gorilla (Taron Egerton) looking to break free of his family’s felonies, and a punk-rock porcupine (Scarlett Johansson) struggling to shed her arrogant boyfriend and go solo. Each animal arrives under Buster’s marquee believing that this is their shot to change the course of their life. Cast *Scarlett Johansson as the voice of Ash, a teenage porcupine *Taron Egerton as the voice of Johnny, teenage Cockney-accented gorilla *Matthew McConaughey as the voice of Buster Moon, an optimistic koala *Reese Witherspoon as the voice of Rosita, a pig *Seth MacFarlane as the voice of Mike, a small white mouse *John C. Reilly as the voice of Eddie Noodleman, a sheep *Nick Offerman as the voice of Norman, a pig *Tori Kelly as the voice of Meena, a teenage elephant *Nick Kroll as the voice of Gunter, a pig *Garth Jennings as the voice of Karen Crawly, an elderly iguana with a glass eye *Peter Serafinowicz as the voice of Big Daddy, Johnny's father *Beck Bennett as the voice of Lance, a porcupine *Jennifer Saunders as the voice of Miss Nana Noodleman, a sheep and Eddie's grandmother *Jennifer Hudson as the voice of Young Nana Noodleman *Leslie Jones as the voice of Meena's mother *Jay Pharoah as the voice of Meena's grandfather *Rhea Perlman as the voice of Judith, a brown Llama *Laraine Newman as the voice of Meena's grandmother *Bill Farmer as the voice of a news reporter dog *Adam Buxton as the voice of Stan *Brad Morris as the voice of a baboon Home Media Reception Critical response On the aggregate site Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 70%, based on 125 reviews, with an average rating of 6.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Sing delivers colorfully animated, cheerfully undemanding entertainment with a solid voice cast and a warm-hearted – albeit familiar – storyline that lives up to its title."On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 59 out of 100, based on 33 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Videos Images Sing_Key_art_001.jpg Sing Elephant.jpg Sing Gorilla 001.jpg Sing Koala 001.jpg Sing Mouse.jpg Sing Pigs.jpg Sing Porcupine 001.jpg References Category:American films Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Musical comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated musical comedy films Category:English-language films Category:2016 3D films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Jukebox musicals Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:2016 animated films Category:2010s films Category:Rated PG movies Category:2010s comedy films Category:2016 films Category:Films without Humans Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Films rated PG Category:Films starring Scarlett Johansson